Orbing
Orbing ''' is the power to teleport to another location through the use of orbs. This power is possessed by Whitelighters, Elders, Whitelighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. When someone orbs, they turn into a swarm of blue and white orbs that rise upwards or sink downwards, depending on the direction the being is going. However, certain Half-Whitelighters orb in a swirling manner without rising or descending like Simon Marks. As a protection from evil, Orbing is one of five teleportation powers being able to reach the Heavens another one being Sparkling, a neutral restricted teleportation power that the Angels of Destiny uses and other neutral beings, Dark Wisping something that the Angel of Death uses, Beaming, which Cupids and Cupid-Witches use and the last one being Shimmer-Orbing, which White-Phoenixes use, although they'll only be allowed in if they're good. The Heavens is where the Elders convene and assign their Whitelighters. On at least two occasions, the warlock Eames and the Titans stole the orbing power from Whitelighters to attack the Elders. List of Users Main * The Elders * Whitelighters * Whitelighter-Witches * Darklighter-whitelighters Notable Individuals *Leo Wyatt (as a whitelighter and an elder) *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *Annie Halliwell *Avery Sinclair *Dawn Willan *John Classon *Simon Marks *Gideon *Sandra *Kheel *Odin *Zola *Jonnah *Kyle Brody *Natalie *Lauren Halliwell Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Piper Halliwell *Eames *The Titans *The Source of All Evil *Phoebe Halliwell *Neena *Lacey Halliwell Related Powers Telekinetic Orbing Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to teleport or move objects through the use of orbs. It is a hybrid version of regular Telekinesis combined with Orbing. The first being to display this power was Paige Matthews, the first known Whitelighter-Witch. Her Whitelighter DNA caused her power to manifest through orbs. Remote Orbing An advancement of Telekinetic Orbing allowing the user to send other beings to another location without having to orb with them. Remote Orbing was used for the first time by the Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo away from Piper when he tried to marry her. Paige Matthews later developed this power for the first time when sending Phoebe home from Magic School. Combustive Orbing Combustive Orbing is the hybrid power to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. This power was used by Wyatt Halliwell when he destroyed a dragon he had conjured and is Annie's primary power. Orb Shield Orb Shields are transparent blue energy fields composed of orbs. It is a highly focused advancement of Telekinetic Orbing and has only been shown possessed by Whitelighter-Witches and one Darklighter-Witch. Wyatt Halliwell possessed this power from the womb, allowing him to protect himself and his mother from harm. Paige Matthews developed his powers years later to protect herself and her sister from a demonic attack. Annie also used this power on several ocassions. Orb Acceleration Orb Acceleration is the hybrid power to fire orbs that super heatmolecules that they rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered, often resulting in either melting or ignition. This is one of Annie's powers and was used numerous times. Orb Immobilization Orb Immobilization is the hybrid power to fire orbs from the hands that slow down molecules to the point that they freeze, essentially covering the desiredobject or being in orbs. This is one of Annie's powers and was used numerous times. Shimmer-Orbing '''Shimmer-Orbing is the hybrid ability to teleport to another location in a flurry of thousands of tiny, blue orbs that collect around the user and disappear in a shimmering manner. It's a combination of Shimmering and Orbing and is only possessed by White-Phoenixes. It can allow it's users to get up to The Heavens, but morality is the determining factor. Notes * Black Orbing is an evil counterpart of Orbing used by Darklighters. When Wyatt was evil, he also orbed through black orbs. * The special effects of Orbing has changed a throughout the series. It has noticeably gotten darker, and in later seasons the orbs would rise slightly then dissipate instead of rising out of sight. * In early seasons, it was mentioned that it is forbidden to take passengers, more specifically witches, while Orbing. However, Leo broke this rule on several occasions and this rule was subsequently forgotten about. * Whitelighter-Witches are shown to orb differently to Whitelighters. While Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar manner to their father by rising up, Paige is instead surrounded by orbs before disappearing on the spot, while Simon Marks is surrounded by more watery, swirling orbs. * In the beginning of the series, Leo would always orb in the same manner going upwards in a rising silhouette no matter where he was going. Even if it was to the Underworld which was generally beneath him he would still orb upwards. However, as the series progressed, he began orbing in the direction he was going, if he was going to the Underworld he would orb downwards in a silhouette. * When Piper possessed Leo's powers, she showed great control over this ability, mastering it quickly. While she had trouble with healing and sensing his charges, after orbing with Paige only once, she was able to orb on her own with no apparent difficulty, something that took Paige months to master. * When shooting a scene where someone orbs, the director would yell freeze to the actors on stage. A blue light would then be put on (the director would yell "orb light up") the actor who orbs. The actor would then move to his destination and unfreeze as the blue light fades out. After that, the scene is edited and orbs are added. (This can be seen in the Behind-the-Scene's video of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) * In Germany, the powers of Orbing and Beaming, a type teleportation used by Cupids, are both called Beaming (german: Beamen). There was made no difference between them. * Margo Stillman created an anti-orb spell that prevents users from Orbing. * According to Leo in The Three Faces of Phoebe, orbing burns a lot of calories. Category:Powers Category:Teleportation Power Category:Charmed Powers